No!
by tvguy
Summary: After hearing of the death of Lee Thompson Young I felt the urge to write this. This is dedicated to his memory and will probably five chapters. - Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing regarding Rizzoli & Isles.**

* * *

Cars converge on the parking lot. Flashing lights and sirens filling the night sky. Officers slowly exit their cars weapons drawn. The call had come over the radio less than 10 minutes ago "Officer down, I repeat officer down need assistance at the Cambridge Parking Structure Adams & 5th we're on the..."

Suddenly gun shots could be heard and then nothing since.

Methodically officers search the structure starting on the ground floor working their way through rows of vehicles clearing the first floor before making their way up the ramp to the second. The entire time there are no sounds other than the movements and breathing of the gathered men.

As they clear the first half they turn towards the second row and then freeze. Their eyes focus on the two bodies lying next to a Police issue Crown Vic. One draped almost entirely on top of the other.

Two officers slowly but determinedly move closer to the two people. As one secures the scene by offering cover the other crouches down noticing the blood seeping from them stretching under the car.

Touching the first he feels for a pulse, nothing, when he grabs the second lying closest to the ground he's shocked to find a pulse. It was faint but it was there. Grabbing the radio on his shoulder he immediately calls for three things.

_An ambulance_  
_Detectives_  
_The Coroner_

Dr. Maura Isles exits her Blue Prius the last on the scene. She knows it's an officer that drew her here but she wasn't told who. As she moves under the tape she walks forward towards the people standing near the Crown Vic. She doesn't recognize any of them and they are blocking their fallen comrade. As she nears they part allowing her to get next to the body lying face down on the pavement. Placing gloves on her hands she does an initial examination of the body before slowly turning it over. As the face comes into view her face pales and she quickly removes her hands. Blinking twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

It can't be! It wasn't possible.

A gloved hand quickly covers her mouth. Dr. Maura Isles Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts had done hundreds of autopsies. Bore witness to the worst man could do and had never once cried at a crime scene. All of that meant nothing as she kneels, tears streaming down her face as she looks into the lifeless eyes of Detective Barry Frost. Nothing will ever be the same.

TBC

* * *

_I am an avid FanFiction reader and am trying my hand at writing after hearing today's news. He will be sorely missed. This is my first story. Reviews are welcome_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! I appreciated the kind words. Standard disclaimers still apply.**

Chapter 2

For the longest time there was nothing. She couldn't remember how long she was there or what she did. It was like being on autopilot. She was still kneeling next to the dead body of Barry Frost. Her mind was just a jumble of thoughts all trying to break out at the same time. What? Why? Who?, so many questions ran through her head. These thoughts were interrupted by the gentle hand that came resting on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the face of Lt Cavanaugh.

Gently Cavanaugh spoke,"Dr. Isles, if your through with your initial examination I'd like to have his body removed from the scene"

She simply nodded rising to a standing position as two of her techs moved to prepare the body for transport. His hand having left her shoulder. Taking a step back she suddenly stopped. Her brain finally catching up to the situation. Jane and Frost had left to question a witness. Jane. Where was Jane!

Spinning around quickly almost loosing her balance she was caught by the outstretched arms of Cavanaugh. He realized by the look in her eyes her brain had processed all the information and he already knew what she was going to ask, so before she said anything he spoke.

"Jane is alive." he said gently but firmly and before she could utter a sound he continued. "I don't know her condition. She was taken to Boston General."

Looking at her quizzically, "Do you think you can drive?"

All he received was a shake of her head no. Any thought of speech was momentarily gone.

He waved to a nearby uniform, "Gonzalez, please take Dr. Isles to Boston General."

The officer nodded getting into the cruiser. Cavanaugh walked Maura around the cruiser placing her in the front passenger seat. He knew she was processing, he knew she was somewhat in shock. He couldn't blame her. He was too but he had a job to do. He owed it to Frost. This was one of his people, as was Jane.

Before he closed the door he let her know that he would make sure her car was taken back to the precinct. Without looking up at him she nodded. Just before the door closed she whispered the first words he heard her speak since he arrived, "Thank you"

God it was taking forever! She willed the car to move faster. She needed to get to the hospital. She needed to know. Finally they arrived and it was like a switch had flipped. Throwing the door open she ran into the entrance as fast as she could. Heading to the front desk she suddenly heard her name coming from the side. Looking to her right she saw Angela.

Walking quickly over she was engulfed in an embrace so tight she could barley breathe. Although grateful for the solace she felt in her arms she needed to know. Like only second sense a Mother could have Angela pulled back but not letting go.

"Jane's been taken to surgery. We don't know much else." Nodding Maura took the seat next to Angela.

"I tried getting a hold of Frankie and Tommy but it went right to voice mail" Maura only nodded not yet ready to talk. So they continued to sit and wait. She knew Angela was still talking and eventually Angela would start asking her questions but for now she sat quietly lost in her own thoughts.

* * *

Across town Vince Korsak cursed himself for the second time that week. Throwing his cell phone on the passenger seat as he continued to drive home glad he wasn't on call or Cavanaugh would rip him a new one for doing this twice in one week.

Parking in the driveway and grabbing the bag of dog & cat food from the trunk he walked towards the porch leading to the front door. As he approached he looked at the outdoor motion detector that again failed to turn on. Shaking his head he fumbled in his pocket for his key when the sound of his name being spoken startled him so much he dropped the bag he was carrying scattering cans across the walk.

Looking behind him he saw Cavanaugh standing two steps behind. "Jesus Sean, you scared the crap out of me."

Putting his hand down from his chest he started looking for the cans that had fallen out of the bag. Without thinking to ask what Cavanaugh was doing there he started to bend down when he was stopped by one word. "Vince"

It wasn't his name that made him stop. It was the way he said it. That tone. That tone that he had heard too many times in his life. That tone was only used when notifying someone's loved ones that someone they loved and cared for wasn't coming home.. Finally meeting his eyes he said only one word "Jane?'

He shook his head and then Korsak knew. Frost. Dropping down to the front step Korsak placed his hands on his face. A moment that seemed like a lifetime passed as the two seasoned battle tested men, one standing hands in his pockets and one sitting hands covering his face stayed silent.

Without looking up he asked, "What happened?" but he knew right now it didn't matter. Nothing will ever be the same.

TBC

* * *

After receiving such warm reviews and requests I have decided to extend the story to probably 4 or 5 chapters. Thank you to everyone whose taken the time to read this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Standard disclaimers still apply.  
**

It had been several hours since she had arrived and honestly she couldn't tell you much of what had transpired over that time. Angela had stopped talking about an hour ago but tears were still occasionally still streaked her cheeks. Shortly after sitting down she had grabbed Maura's hand grasping it tightly and as she looked down she noticed that they were still clasped.

Looking up into Angela's face it wasn't hard to see the emotion etched in her face, worry, but then she saw there was something else. Something she hadn't seen earlier. Tilting her head just slightly looking intently at Angela she tried to grasp what it was. Suddenly like a light bulb had been turned on she knew what it was. She would have noticed it sooner but her own emotions had taken center stage and everything else was blocked out.

Angela sat staring straight ahead at the doors to the surgical wing silently willing them to open. She could feel her watching her. She knew what was coming but she didn't know if she was ready yet.

Maura whispered, "You know" she said slowly, "don't you?"

Angela never turned to look at her continuing to stare straight ahead she simply nodded

"Sean came down to the café and took me aside. He told me Jane had been shot." her voice was low. "He said they were taking her to Boston General." Angela continued slowly tears gently falling, "He had an officer with him ready to take me here. I was so panicked, so scared, and I don't know why I remembered. I don't know why" she repeated, " but I remembered Jane had left with Frost. She stopped in with him for a cup of coffee just before they left so I knew they had gone out together."

Maura continued to listen as her own tears started making their way down her face again.

"I asked Sean, if Frost was hurt too as I grabbed my purse. He didn't answer. I looked up right into his eyes. He never answered. He didn't have too. I don't even remember getting into the car"

There was a slight pause as Angela continued. Her voice still low and quivering, "Ever since Jane joined went to the academy I have spent hours afraid that one day someone would come, knock on my door, and tell me my daughter was dead. Hours and in all that time never once did I think about it being anyone she worked with. Anyone I would know."

She paused a moment to compose herself smiling slightly as Maura grasped her hand tighter. "We're a family Maura. A family, and since I've worked at the precinct I've seen it. I see it everyday. We are a family and I feel like I lost a member of my family and it really hurts. But I also feel terrified. Terrified that when the doctor finally comes out I will have lost Jane as well."

With that the tears came harder and her body started to shake.

Maura wrapped her arms around Angela feeling grateful when she returned it. She felt the same. She hurt. No one she ever thought of as a friend, no one this close to her had ever died before and later she would need time to stop and process all her feelings but like Angela she was terrified. She thought about when she first received the call that she was needed at a crime scene and that an officer was killed. They didn't tell her who it was, she didn't ask. But for some unknown reason it never crossed her mind that it was Jane or anyone close to her. That thought had comforted her until now.

Neither woman noticed that at the same time from two different directions three men were walking towards them.

* * *

Susie signed for the body. She knew Dr. Isles would be at the hospital. She wasn't exactly friends with the detectives she worked with but she had worked directly with Detective Frost on a few occasions. And even outside of work as she smiled at the memory of the softball game.

Clearing her thoughts she handed back the clipboard and began the preparations that she needed to complete. She would work and leave the rest until later.

* * *

A sedan moved through the streets of Boston heading towards Boston General as fast as the evening traffic would allow.

The two occupants locked deep in their own thoughts, No words were spoken, no thoughts were shared but each one at some point had the same thought. After tonight nothing will ever be the same.

TBC

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, or is following this story. Being my first I didn't know what to expect. Your kind words and encouragement mean more than I can put to words. There will be 5 chapters one tomorrow and Friday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Standard disclaimers still apply.**

A few hours earlier they had sat laughing and joking around on their way back from a well planned fishing trip. They were about three hours outside of Boston when his phone rang.

"Rizzoli"

"Frankie"

"Hey Mike, what's going on? The station that quiet huh, missed me so much you had to hear my voice?" he replied as he smirked.

"Frankie"

Suddenly he realized there was a panic in his voice it told him something was wrong. He could sense it.

"Mike? What's wrong?"

"I don't know what happened but I just heard they took your sister to Boston General. I don't know anything else."

Quickly ending the call he told Tommy what Mike had said.

For the remaining length of trip he tried getting a hold of Maura. No answer.

He tried Korsak. No answer.

He tried Frost. No answer.

He couldn't get a single answer. Over and over he tried until finally arriving at the hospital. Running inside the attendant told them she was still in surgery. He didn't wait for directions he knew the way. Together both brothers quietly entered the elevator pressing the button for the surgical floor. They watched as the doors closed and the elevator began the trip up. Tommy was slightly fidgeting. Frankie stood completely still. As the doors opened he looked ahead and saw his mom and Maura sitting together huddled in each others arms. He also saw a man in blue scrubs walking towards them.

His pace quickened as the two women stood, Tommy keeping up with him.

* * *

Releasing themselves from each other but with hands tightly clasped together both women stood as the doctor approached.

"She's out of surgery and we are moving her to recovery." An audible sigh of relief was heard just from that one statement alone.

"There was a lot of blood loss but we're confident we stopped all the bleeding. She will have to do some Physical therapy but I expect a full recovery."

Normally Maura would have asked hundreds of medical questions wanting detailed answers but this time she only nodded along with Angela. "I'll have a nurse come get you when she's moved to a room".

Both nodded again as the doctor walked away.

It was only then that they felt they weren't alone. Standing beside her were Frankie & Tommy. Tommy immediately went to hug Angela as another round of tears fell onto his shoulder as he hugged her tighter.

Frankie looked at Maura. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Her only reaction was a brief slight upturn of her lips and a nod of her head. He had heard the doctor say Jane was going to be OK and normally that would have been met with a much better reaction then what he was seeing. Immediately his detective senses went into overdrive. Looking around the nearby area he didn't see anyone else present.

"Maura, where's Frost & Korsak? Did they go for coffee?"

Involuntarily Maura gasped at he question quickly covering her mouth. She looked at Frankie. She looked at Angela still crying now even harder on Tommy's shoulder at Frankie's question. Looking back she saw Frankie was waiting for an answer.

She wasn't very good at this. She's was clinical she was straight forward. God she wished Jane was here to do this.

Letting out an almost unheard sigh she grabbed him at the wrist of the arm that was still on her shoulder and moved them over to the row of chairs that were against the wall. She sat down and motioned for him to do the samel.

Obeying the silent request by sitting down he looked at her expectantly.

"Frankie," she began tentatively "I don't know how else to do this so," she took a deep breath before looking right at him and continuing.

"Frost was killed tonight. He was with Jane when she was hurt. I don't know what happened, I don't know what they were doing there, I don't know why they were there. I don't know.." and then the flood gates opened and tears again began streaming down Maura's face.

Frankie had been sitting there in stunned silence as she started talking, now he did the only thing he could think of. Putting his hands around her he hugged her. She pressed her face into his shirt and the dampness began to grow, her rambling having stopped.

He sat there holding her as she cried. As time slowly passed and he continued to hold her his face transformed from one of shock and disbelief to stoic calm. His jaw clenched and a look of utter determination shone in his eyes.

He would be strong. He would put on a brave face; be a pillar of strength. The man. He would make sure of that. His Mom, Maura, and even Jane would need him to be. He would be their rock, he would morn later.

That was what Frankie Rizzoli projected. That is what people saw when they would look at him, what he showed on the outside.

On the inside, he was devastated. If anyone had the ability to look inside and past the facade they would see the weeping of a man for one of his closest and dearest friend and mentor.

He didn't know what happened but he would find out. He promised himself that. Hearing the sobs that continued to wrack Maura's small frame he held her tighter. His thoughts returned to the call he received. I seemed like years ago but was only hours.

He glanced over at Tommy who was still holding Angela and he thought he could see wetness in his eyes. Closing his to keep them at bay himself he though to the feeling he had in the car. After tonight nothing will ever be the same.

* * *

**_Thank you again to everyone reading, following, and reviewing this story. Tomorrow will be the final chapter and we'll all hopefully get the answers we want_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well were here the final chapter.**

Sun streamed through the blinds illuminating the room. Maura was always an early riser and even though she had been up most of the night and felt utterly exhausted she could never sleep late. Her body never let her. As she blinked her eyes open she slowly took in her surroundings the memories of the previous night quickly flooded her brain. As she craned her neck to try to ease the knots that sitting in this uncomfortably hard plastic chair brings. Looking over her left shoulder she saw Frankie, Tommy and Vince, who had joined them just before Jane was moved, were all asleep on chairs that they brought in and placed against the wall. It was almost comical to see them slumped over as haphazard as they were if she wasn't reminded of where she was.

Turning to look straight ahead she saw Angela sitting on the other side of the bed head resting on her shoulder still sound asleep yet she could tell it wasn't a peaceful sleep just by the expression etched on her face.

She went to stretch her arms and realized she couldn't move her right hand. Last night she had placed it on top of Jane's left as she slept taking some comfort in the touch. Looking down she realized the reason for the inability to move. Her hand was encased by Jane's. Tilting her head to the right she stared into the brown eyes of Jane Rizzoli.

* * *

Shifting slightly in her seat to face her she quietly asked if she needed anything. Jane shook her head no. Before she could say anything else. She saw Jane's lips move but her voice was so low she couldn't hear it. Leaning closer she asked her to repeat it.

'Frost's dead Maur. He's dead." she whispered in a scratchy raspy voice as sobs shook her body. "He's dead" she whispered in an even lower whisper.

Moving up placing her cheek next to Jane's, finding Jane rested hers against Maura's their tears mingling together. After sometime when their tears had sufficiently subsided, Maura moved her head only slightly to be able to see Jane's face she asked the one question everyone wanted an answer to.

"What happened Jane?"

Jane Looked up into the face of her best friend. Her eyes asked, no pleaded for a response. Motioning to the cup of ice chips she again looked up at Maura. Understanding what she needed she picked up the cup and gently brought it to Jane's lips.

Taking just a little bit she let the cool liquid coat her lips, tongue, and throat immediately feeling some relief. She titled her head back slightly and Maura put the cup down. Looking back at Jane she waited.

"We went to interview a witness in the Eakle case. On the way over Frost received a call..."

* * *

They were heading to the witnesses work place when Frost's phone chirped. Grabbing it from the console he answered.

"Frost"

Jane watched her partner as he answered the phone. Hearing only one side of the conversation.

"OK, got it, yeah" and he hung up putting the phone back on the console looking at Jane. "That was one of my guys on the street from my robbery days. He says he has information on the Eakle case and wants to meet now at the Cambridge parking garage level 2. I've met him there before he usually knows his stuff."

Jane looked at him and nodded. This case really wasn't going anywhere and they had come almost to a standstill. They needed a break. If this guy could deliver it they'd take it. Turning at the next corner they headed to Adams & 5th.

Pulling into the structure Frost drove slowly to Level 2 and pulled along side the support beam. Exiting the vehicle Jane walked over and joined Frost who had exited and stood leaning against the door on the driver's side facing a row of parked cars. Nodding to his right Jane turned to look in the direction he nodded and saw a man walking toward them.

He was two cars away from them walking slowly and sweating profusely. They'd threatened him and forced him to make that call. He was a hell of a lot more scared of them than he was of the police so he made the call. As he reached the designated mark he suddenly dove to the pavement between the cars.

Jane had watched him approaching. Her gut was telling her something was off. Looking around she saw no other movement Leaning over towards Frost she was just about to tell him so when she saw the man suddenly dive to the pavement. Immediately shots started ringing out all around them. Both of them drew their guns to return fire when Jane was hit in the stomach and thigh bringing her down to the pavement.

Frost drew his weapon and started to return fire as he dove behind the back of the vehicle. Expecting Jane beside him he was surprised to be alone. Peering around he saw her laying oh the ground on her side blood quickly pooling on the ground. Gun shots continued to rain on him and he went to call for help. Not finding it on his belt he realized it was still in the car. Peering back around he saw bullets ricocheting on the ground next to Jane. He saw her face. Her eyes were open, glassy, pained, but open. She was mouthing something. "Stay there"

She was telling him to stay put.

Making a split second decision he moved around the corner to get Jane out of the way. As he made it to her side he felt the first bullet enter his side and shortly after one to his knee. Dropping to his knees pain rippled through hm. He realized there was no way he could get back to safety. He made his decision. Draping himself over Jane he covered her body hoping to protect her from further injury. As he lie down over her his lips near her ear he whispered.

"I have your back"

Then a final barrage of gun fire erupted before just as suddenly as it started it stopped.

Jane waited a few seconds before trying to get her voice to work. There was no way she could move. "Frost" There was no answer. "Frost" just a little louder. There was still no response.

Using the last of her strength she moved her head so her lips were resting on his cheek near his ear and whispering just before the blackness took her.

"I have your back too partner."

* * *

Jane opened her eyes. She had closed them as she was telling the story to Maura. Glancing up into wet Hazel eyes she suddenly realized hers were just as wet.

"He died protecting me Maur. He died pro.." before she could finish the rest she found herself engulfed in Maura's arms.

Nether woman noticed that while Jane was talking the remaining occupants of the room were awake and listening. No one dared interrupt or make a sound.

Both women stayed there not moving held in each others embrace, eyes closed, tears falling, crying for their friend, their partner, a member of their family they had lost. A true Hero.

* * *

**Well this is it. I always felt Frost would always have Jane's back all the way to the end. I hope you enjoyed it. I have ideas for a sequel if people are interested.**


End file.
